1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy helicopter and more particularly, to a transmission mechanism for use in a remote-controlled toy helicopter, which has a simple structure and light weight and greatly enhances the transmission efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transmission mechanism for use in a remote-controlled toy helicopter, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises an upper holder block 3 coupled to the shaft of the main rotor system 1 to support a stabilizer 2, a lower holder block 4 coupled to the shaft of the main rotor system 1 and spaced below the upper holder block 3, fourth links 5 coupled between the upper holder block 3 and the lower holder block 4, third links 6 respectively coupled to the fourth links 5, second links 7 respectively coupled to the third links 6, a helicopter motor 9, and first links 8 coupled between the helicopter motor 9 and the second links 7. During operation of the helicopter motor 9, the first, second and third links 8;7;6 are driven to move the lower holder block 4, causing the fourth links 5 to bias the upper holder block 3 and to further achieve control of the angle of the stabilizer 2.
The above prior art design is functional; however, it has numerous drawbacks:
(1) The mechanism uses multiple links 8;7;6;5 to achieve transmission, complicating the structure and lowering the transmission speed.
(2) The links 8;7;6;5 are made of metal, increasing the weight of the transmission mechanism and fuel consumption.
(3) The main rotor system 1 and the stabilizer 2 define a 90-degrees contained angle, causing the stabilizer 2 to bear a heavy wind resistance.